6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Selling Out To The Burger Man
Selling Out To The Burger Man is the third episode of Season 3 and the 57th episode of 6teen, which aired in Canada on September 20, 2007 and remains unaired in the United States. Plot The episode starts off with Caitlin showing off the presents her new boyfriend has given to her. Nikki then asks her what her boyfriend's name is, only for Caitlin to reply that she can't remember. To make matters worse, her new boyfriend comes up behind her and says "Guess who?" After a few wrong guesses, it is revealed that her boyfriend's name is Les, who is a dopey buck-toothed red-haired nerd. Caitlin is about to cancel her date with him to work on her chemistry assignment, but she decides to go with him to check out the new bamboo purses at the Khaki Barn. Since the previous exchange, Jonesy has come to the food court and told the gang that he is an official mall photographer. After he takes a picture of Caitlin and Les, they buy it for 5 dollars and head off to have it framed. Wyatt then tells the gang that he's heading off to see Marlowe, something which apparently surprises Jonesy. He then tells Wyatt that "for the first three months, it's all about the bling", prompting Wyatt to become insecure about his relationship. The scene shifts to Burger McFlipster's, where Wyatt is singing a song to Marlowe. A man from Head Office then shows up and informs Wyatt that the burger shop needs a jingle. Still wary of his relationship and wanting to seem as though he can provide for her, Wyatt says that he will write the song in exchange for the use of some rehearsal space for 3 months, and the deal is quickly struck. Les is then seen at a clothing store, where he tries to ask Caitlin to be his girlfriend. She doesn't hear him because she has a pair of pink earmuffs on, and he quickly goes off to ring up the pair for her, too shy to ask again. Wyatt, still at Burger McFlipster's, reveals that he has writer's block. Something Jude says "heavy order" inspires him, and he rushes off to write the song. Caitlin is then seen in the food court with her friends, wearing a fake purple fur coat (also bought by Les). Her friends Nikki and Jen question whether she's dating Les for the right reasons, while Jonesy states that he thinks Caitlin should keep milking the guy she's hanging out with for all he's worth. Les then shows up with a slip dress for Caitlin, and the scene shifts to a recording studio, where the band is congratulating Wyatt on his jingle. The man from Head Office then states that the boys upstairs liked his jingle so much that they want his band to perform it live at the mall. When Wyatt argues that it's not in the contract, the man says that performing live will be good for Wyatt's career, and besides, an agreement to perform live is included in the contract on page 543. Jonesy is then seen at Stereo Shack, taking pictures of Darth and Julie in full Star Wars regalia. Wyatt tells him that things are getting out of hand. Jonesy is not so scared, and tells Wyatt not to worry. Caitlin is then seen to be worrying about whether Les is "the one." She seems to be deciding against it until he holds up a sparkly scarf, at which point she proclaims "It's the one!" A row of banners featuring fast food are then shown as Wyatt and his band get ready to perform live. Wyatt thanks everyone for coming, and then launches into his jingle which seemingly mocks the burger joint. The man who gave him the contract is furious and seems as though he is going to kill Wyatt until the crowd starts cheering, at which point he says "I knew Wyatt was the right one!" The seen is once again set at Burger McFlipster's, where Wyatt is being congratulated on his song. Immediately after this is done, his boss announces that Burger McFlipster's will no longer be using fresh-cut onions, but freeze-dried ones. The man from Head Office then comes in, and tells Wyatt that they are changing the lyrics (because of the mockery involved). When Wyatt protests, he is told that they want him to do it, and so he will do it; besides, it's in the contract. Wyatt, Jonesy, and Jude are then seen walking into the recording studio, where all the members of the band are now dressed as fast food. It is then revealed that, yes, costumes are part of the contract, and yes, the lyrics have been rewritten. Along with the new lyrics, there is a new melody and song structure, essentially making the song no longer Wyatt's. After about 15 seconds of listening to the song, Jonesy busts up, saying that the song is pathetic. It is then stated that wearing these costumes will destroy the band's street cred forever, and that Wyatt has to fix all this or be thrown out of the band. The gang regroups at the food court, where Wyatt yells at Jonesy for getting him into this mess with the "bling" comments. Jonesy then shows them the picture of the band in fast food outfits, and says that his new plan is to make money erasing embarrassing photos of people because there's "more money in it." Once again at the Khaki Barn, Caitlin is buying more outfits. When asked by Nikki how he plans to pay for the outfits, however, Les replies "with great difficulty," as he has spent an incredible amount of money on Caitlin already. Nikki then tries to point out to Caitlin that Les is running out of money, but the blonde refuses to listen, which makes Nikki pull out her cell phone and call Jen just so she can scream. Nikki then says that she needs Jen to reason with Caitlin, and Jen comes over. Wyatt is once again seen at Burger McFlipster's, where he is making the freeze-dried onions. Unfortunately, it turns out that he mixed up the onions with Sea Monkeys (apparently part of the kid's meal). This causes a panic, and Jonesy is on hand to take pictures. Jen shows up at the Barn, ready to talk to Caitlin. It is soon revealed to Caitlin that Les is broke, and he ends up running off sadly because she only liked him because he bought her stuff. Wyatt is then seen talking to Marlowe at Grind Me, where he finds out that while the band is dumping him, she isn't. Marlowe then promises to talk to the band about getting Wyatt back in. Caitlin is then seen at The Lemon, making a returns pile of clothing. Les shows up, and they have a heart-to-heart talk about their feelings for each other. Les says that while she only liked him for his money, he only liked her because it made him a somebody. He gives her a hair clip to remember him by, even though Jen and Nikki point out (behind his back) that it would take a lot more than that for Caitlin to remember him. At the end of the episode, Wyatt says that he not only got off the hook for the jingle, but he's not even fired. Jonesy reveals that he got fired when he broke his camera because Wyatt's boss punched him for taking pictures of the barfing customers. Jude then says that even though sea monkeys are edible, they aren't easy on the digestion, and he lets out a stinky burp that clears the food court of people. Quotes *'Les Bland:' (covering Caitlin's eyes) "Guess who?" Caitlin: "Ooh! Oh. Uh...Talon?" Les: "No." Caitlin: "Kyle?" Les: "No." Caitlin: "Wade?" Les: "No." Caitlin: "Kent." Les: "Who?" Caitlin: "Tad." Les: "Okay, this is awkward. It's Les!" *'Wyatt:' (singing) "Hold the burger/Hold the fries/All I need is the look in your eyes/And I'm all you can eat happy." *'Wyatt:' (waking up) "The jingle! Is it written?" Jude: (looking at the paper) "Judging by this piece of paper, I'd say you're jingle-free." *'Ron:' "You got a permit for that, paparatzo scum?" Jonesy: (taking photos of Ron) "The camera can't resist a photogenic man in uniform!" *'Wyatt:' (singing) "You got that look in your eyes/the look that says FRIES!/I'm burning for a burger/With all the fixins!/Rapid digestion/Out of the question/But it don't matter/Cause it don't get fatter/If you're gonna go big/Go Burger McFlipster's!" Cilian: (outraged) "Rapid digestion out of the question?!?!?!?!?!" *'Tim:' "Nice job, Wyatt. You really connected with your audience." Wyatt: "Thanks, Tim!" Tim: "Nurture employee morale: check. Next item: onions." *'Marlowe:' "Did you know about this?" Wyatt: "Of course not! I thought he was just editing the lyrics!" Guitarist: "Don't worry, he did that too." *'Nikki:' (calling someone) "AAAAHHH–" Jen: (answering her phone) "Hello?" Nikki: "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *'Tim:' "You've been putting live sea monkeys on burgers?" *'Les:' "All my life I've been an invisible loser. But everyone noticed when I was with you! As 'Caitlin's Boyfriend', I was a somebody." Trivia *Jonesy's job: Mall photographer Reason for firing: The camera broke when Tim punched him for taking photos of his sick customers. *The Penalty Box is seen for a mere 15 seconds in this episode. *Ron appears for approximately the same amount of time in this episode. *Les makes his only appearance in this episode. *This is the second time Jonesy works with a camera (the first time was in Cecil B. Delusioned). *The episode name is a play on the term "Selling out to the man". *Nikki says "Nice work, Cyrano," to Jonesy. This references the classic French tale "Cyrano de Bergerac." Gallery Les Bland.png|Caitlin and her boyfriend, Les. Jonesy photographer.png|Jonesy is the mall's photographer. Selling Out.png|Wyatt making a deal with head office. Jonesy Darth Julie.png|Jonesy photographs Darth and Julie. Pink.jpg|Pink. Nikki Screaming Through Her Phone.png|Nikki screaming through her phone Jen and Nikki Talking to Caitlin.png|Jen and Nikki talking to Caitlin. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US